¿Y ella?
by mjoi25
Summary: Tras ser galardonado por el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, Hiro se va al extranjero a estudiar por un año, por ese lapso de tiempo los sentimientos de Gogo se verán confusos, pero las cosas serán diferentes para la joven cuando el pelinegro adolescente regrese… ¿y ella (HiroGo) (Menciones TadaHoney) (Muy importante si sigues esta historia leer nota en mi perfil 17/02/15)
1. Capítulo1:Aceptación

**Hola muy buen día tengan todos ustedes, ya hace tiempo que vi la película de Big Hero 6 y sinceramente opino que es genial, por lo cual me animé al fin escribirle un fic. Esta historia está basada principalmente en la pareja de Hiro x Gogo, admito que al principio me costaba relacionarlos, pero debo confesar que terminaron por conquistarme XD, simplemente son tan lindos juntos.**

**Esta idea ya la tenía rodando en mi cabeza hace unos días, así que por fin sin mayor preámbulo les dejo el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aceptación.**

Era un día común, un día como cualquier otro en la gran metrópoli de San Fransokyo, sin nada nuevo que ofrecer, solo personas cumpliendo con su misma rutina una y otra vez día con día, todo aparentaba seguir igual con el transcurrir del tiempo:_"tranquilo y ordinario", _pero no al menos para el corazón del adolescente Hiro Hamada.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que la vida del chico pelinegro cambiara por completo, desde los incidentes provocados por el profesor Callaghan, hasta la muerte de su hermano Tadashi, fueron tiempos difíciles para el adolescente, pero con el apoyo de su grupo de amigos y de su querido Baymax supo madurar y salir adelante; si bien, no podía cambiar el pasado, pero si aprender de él y mejorar el futuro.

Hiro ya tenía 16, era estudiante del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo y no cualquier estudiante, sino un genio destacado, él quería ser el mejor, pues quería que su hermano Tadashi donde quiera que se encontrase, se sintiera orgulloso de él; pero Hiro no era sólo un estudiante prodigio, sino también un superhéroe junto a su grupo de amigos, los cuales empezaba ya a querer como si fueran sus hermanos mayores, pero los días en San Fransokyo durante el transcurso de esos dos años fueron bastantes tranquilos para el equipo, pues sólo ocurría uno que otro incidente como el descarrilamiento de una tranvía, algún incendio o el robo a un banco, pero nada comparado con los incidentes provocados por Callaghan; tal parecía que la vida del adolescente era bastante rutinaria, pero no era sí.

Hiro ya había crecido, entrando a una nueva etapa de su pubertad, tal como le diagnosticaba Baymax tiempo atrás, estaba experimentando tantos cambios demasiado deprisa, tanto físicos pero sobre todo emocionales, los cuales se negaba aceptar cada vez que Baymax le confirmaba el diagnóstico, él no podía sentir aquello, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza que a él llegaría pasarle y menos con aquella persona que él veía como su hermana mayor, simplemente no podía ser.

(O-O) (O-O) (O-O)

Era un día común como cualquier otro, al menos no para los estudiantes del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, faltaba un día para la gran convención, en la cual la escuela otorgaba cada 2 años un galardón especial al mejor proyecto que se presentara en dicho evento, incluyendo con él una beca del 100% para estudiar en el extranjero por un año, al igual una remuneración económica para apoyar el financiamiento del proyecto ganador, era sin duda una gran oportunidad la cual Hiro no quería dejar pasar, tenía que ganarlo, quería hacerlo en honor a su hermano.

Era de noche, la luna ya brillaba a todo su esplendor iluminando las calles de San Fransokyo, mientras otros descansaban, el adolescente de cabellera negra desordenada se encontraba bastante concentrado en su laboratorio, al parecer aún no terminaba con su proyecto, tan concentrado estaba, que no se percata de aquella presencia que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

\- Eyyy- una voz muy familiar hace que el pelinegro se sobresalte dejando de inmediato aquello que hacía, gira torpemente con su silla hacia donde provenía aquella voz, provocando que casi se caiga de esta misma.

-E-eyyy Gogo- titubea -yo, yo no te esperaba ¿qué andas haciendo tú aquí?-un cosquilleo incómodo recorre el cuerpo del joven adolescente, trata de ocultarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

La joven deja su casco en una mesita que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, luego se dirige en dirección del nervioso adolescente.

\- La pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí tan noche?, deberías estar descansando, ya mañana es la convención- la joven se para ante él cruzada de brazos y lo mira de forma regañadiente, después de todo ella era como una hermana mayor para Hiro y a pesar de su carácter frío y duro, tenía un gran corazón que le hacía preocuparse mucho por él.

\- Emm, es que yo quería dar las últimas mejoras a mi microbots- distraído se levanta de la silla con movimientos torpes -y pues no me había dado cuenta de la hora que es...-

_"Auch"_ de pronto se quejó en sus pensamientos interrumpiendo su conversación, pues fuertemente una de sus manos chocó en una de las esquinas de su escritorio de trabajo, Hiro se traga el dolor y sólo dibujó una pequeña mueca de incomodidad en sus labios, no quería activar a Baymax y empeorar la situación, de por si esta ya era bastante incómoda.

_ "Demonios, torpe, torpe, ¿pero que me sucede?, ¿por qué actúo como completo idiota frente ella?"_ Hiro se queja en su interior, reprochándose en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, mientras se soba su mano lastimada la cual se estaba tornando algo enrojecida.

-¡Hiro!- se sobresalta la joven pelinegra de mechones morados tras ver el rostro de dolor de su amigo -¿Te encuentras bien?- , coloca una de sus manos en su hombro, esto ruboriza al pobre Hiro sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, dándole a sus mejillas un toque rosado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no es nada, no te preocupes- nervioso esquiva la mirada de la joven y con un movimiento ágil se despega de ella retrocediendo hacia atrás, ocultando tras la otra mano su mano enrojecida.

-Mmm- Gogo refunfuñe en señal de protesta pues no le cree a Hiro -Déjame verla- le resopla algo alterada extendiendo su mano.

-No, en serio, me encuentro bien Gogo, no es necesario- le da una sonrisa, pero esto parece alterar mas a Gogo.

-¡Hiro!, te he dicho que me la muestres- la joven frunce mas su ceño, trata de tomar su mano para revisarla pero Hiro la oculta tras uno de los bolsillos de su sweater.

-Estoy bien de verdad- le suplica el adolescente, pero en cambio Gogo no quería dar marcha atrás, pues si bien, no conocía tan bien a Hiro a lo largo de 2 años, pero si sabía claramente que podía llegar a ser algo terco; pero tras tanta lucha la joven pelinegra de mechones morados parece darse algo por vencida.

\- Bien, sino me la quieres mostrar a mí, activaré a Baymax para que te cheque- le dice Gogo a Hiro decidida.

-¡Nooo!- se sobresalta el joven adolescente, impidiendo el paso a su amiga, lo menos que quería en ese momento era activarlo, con el tan sólo hecho de pensar que Baymax podría delatarlo hablando de más frente a Gogo, le hacía ponerse más rojo y nervioso.

\- Enserio, de verdad, estoy bien- le ruega una vez más Hiro, Gogo no parece estar al cien por ciento convencida, pero ya estaba cansada de todo ese drama.

\- Bien- le responde con tono seco la joven guardando la calma, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Hiro cambia el tema de conversación.

\- Y se puede saber, ¿qué haces tú aquí tan noche?, pensé que habías terminado tu proyecto desde ayer- Hiro trata de establecerse, ocultando así su nerviosismo.

-Yo sólo vine por unas cosillas que olvidé en el Instituto, luego vi la luz encendida de tu laboratorio y decidí checar que estuvieras bien- le responde ya serena, como si no hubiera síntoma alguno de mal humor como el que tenía hace unos instantes, sin duda alguna Gogo era una chica muy bipolar, pero aquello parecía enloquecerle al joven adolescente.

\- Ohh, gracias- su tono nervioso regresa, era tan difícil guardar la calma ante ella -sólo me faltan unos detalles y me voy a casa- le sonríe nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?, puedo darte un rait en mi bicicleta, no llevo prisa- señala Gogo bastante tranquila, Hiro por lo contrario pierde el control de si mismo, el cosquilleo en su estómago se intensifica.

-No, no, no, como crees, no es necesario, yo no quiero hacerte esperar, no es correcto, tú tienes tus pendientes, además puede que termine tarde como puede que no, si se me hace más tarde pido un taxi o que tía Cass venga por mí, además mi casa está más lejos y yo… Hiro empieza hablar bastante rápido haciendo casi inentendible su conversación a Gogo, provocando que pierda nuevamente un poco de su cordura interrumpiendo abruptamente al pelinegro:

\- ¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, ya entendí- Hiro se sobresalta ante tal reacción, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por hacerla molestar una vez más, _"Seguro piensa que soy un inmaduro"_ se dijo en sus adentros.

"Lo lamento" el adolescente se disculpa tratando de mejorar un poco las cosas, Gogo por su parte trata de reponerse, pero al observar de reojo el rostro de su amigo se siente culpable, sabe que suele ser muy explosiva, costándole trabajo controlar sus impulsos, así que para reanimarlo, trata de bromear un poco con él, compensando su mala actitud.

No te disculpes, sólo no tardes tanto, genio- le sonríe sarcásticamente, Hiro se sorprende ante tal cambio de actitud, sin duda Gogo es una caja de sorpresas; así que decide seguirle la corriente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas genio, además no es para tanto, no soy tan así- reprocha el pelinegro jugando.

-Ajá- lo mira incrédula - Si como no, mira quien lo dice... GENIO- le da un codazo en su hombro, mientras truena con sus dientes su bomba de goma de mascar sabor cereza.

-Eyyy, ¿por qué tienes que hacer eso?- se queja Hiro mientras se soba su hombro.

-Mmm, digamos que es divertido... NIÑO- se lo recalca para molestarlo un poco más, claramente sabía que a Hiro no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un niño, pero para ella era divertida la forma en que reaccionaba el pelinegro.

\- ¿Niño?.. Pero si ya no soy un niño, mírame ya tengo 16- le reprocha jugando, señalándose así mismo con sus manos como si tratara de impresionarla, Gogo sólo lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿A sí?, no me digas, demuéstramelo, dame tus razones-se sienta en la silla de Hiro que estaba a un costado de su escritorio de trabajo, se cruza de brazos y de piernas sin quitarle la mirada de encima al adolescente retándolo a responder, Hiro se encontraba frente a ella, aquella mirada clavada en él lo volvió a poner muy nervioso.

"Emm… pues yo… es que yo...- Hiro empieza a balbucear llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca, baja su mirada tratando de evadir los ojos de Gogo clavados en él, si bien no la veía directamente, pero podía sentir que lo estaba observando y no le quitaba la mirada ni por ningún segundo, sus mejillas nuevamente estaban enrojecidas.

Por unos cuantos segundos el silencio envuelve la atmósfera, para Hiro eso fue una eternidad, hasta que el tronar de otra de las bombas de Gogo hace reaccionar al adolescente de cabellera negra desordenada resoplando rápido sin pensar tanto en sus palabras:

\- ¿Que acaso no lo haz notado?... soy más alto que tú- dirigió su mirada a sus ojos retándola a responder, al igual que ella se cruza de brazos para mostrar seguridad, pero en cambio la joven no hizo ningún gesto de aprobación, ni dijo ninguna palabra al respecto, al contrario, ella se mantuvo firme con su mirada sobre él, aquella actitud enrojeció más al adolescente no era lo que esperaba ,_ " Bravo…pero que idiota soy ¿que no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor"._

-¿Y?...- replica Gogo después de unos instantes con un gesto en sus labios de: _"¿y eso es todo?",_ un silencio incómodo vuelve a invadir al pobre Hiro pues no sabía más que decir, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, _"Trágame tierra"_.

Al no decir algo mas, Gogo se levanta de la silla y camina hacia su dirección, deteniéndose en frente suyo; de pronto sucede lo imaginable, pues la joven coloca su rostro muy cerca al de él, Hiro pudo sentir como empezaban a hervir sus mejillas mas y mas y el latir de su corazón se intensificaba sin control al sentir el respirar y el aliento a cereza de su amiga muy cerca de él, quedando completamente paralizado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, con bastante serenidad Gogo le responde:

-Aja, pero sólo por un poco lo eres... niño genio- truena otra bomba y le da un pequeño zape en su cabeza, pero aquello a Hiro no le importó, ni parecía hacerle caso al dolor aunque fuera leve o tan siquiera abrir la boca para decir alguna frase de queja como de costumbre, él parecía estar hipnotizado con aquellos ojos cafés que se clavaban como cuchillos sobre él, la mirada del joven adolescente recorrió cada detalle de aquel fino rostro hasta llegar a aquellos labios suaves color frambuesa, estos estaban tan cerca de él que le hacían sentir extraño, como si fueran un imán y lo atrajeran mas y mas a ellos, pero se contuvo, reprimiendo sus impulsos, frunciendo sus manos en puños, podía sentirlas ya un poco sudorosas.

Gogo sin más que decir se despega de Hiro y lentamente se dirige a recoger su casco y de allí a la puerta, Hiro estaba en estado de shock por lo sucedido, todo fue tan rápido y difícil de digerir por las hormonas del adolescente, pero reacciona rápidamente al ver que la pelinegra estaba a punto de irse:

"Oo- oye... eres cruel" fue lo único que al nervioso joven se le pudo ocurrir _"Pero que torpe, ¿qué me sucede?", _Gogo al oír su voz se da la media vuelta, mas ya no se regresa y lo mira por una última vez.

-Y tú eres un pequeño niño genio- le saca la lengua terminando con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- ¡Suerte con tu proyecto, te veo mañana!- pudo escucharla al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Gogo espera!- la llama torpemente pero al parecer ya no lo había oído y sólo pudo escuchar sus pisadas alejándose por los pasillos.

_"¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que hice?, ahora sólo pensará que actúo como un completo idiota" _se llevó su mano a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía, aquello fue tan embarazoso que no sabría si podría mirar mañana a Gogo a los ojos, si bien ya le habían pasado situaciones vergonzosas frente ella, pero jamás algo así en la que se comportara como completo idiota.

Hiro camina lentamente hacia la ventana y observa a través de ella, aquella era una noche tan hermosa, con una luna llena iluminando a San Fransokyo a todo su resplandor sobre un gran cielo raso, observa el paisaje de la ciudad con tal de distraerse un poco de lo ocurrido, hasta que aquella figura femenina vuelve a llamar su atención sonrojando sus mejillas al contemplarla; era Gogo saliendo a paso veloz del Instituto, colocándose su casco para así subir a su bicicleta y desaparecer como ráfaga de luz de su vista.

El joven adolescente da un suave suspiro al verla partir, cada vez era más difícil poder negarlo, sabía que algo en él estaba pasando, algo que no era amistad, algo más que un simple cambio en sus hormonas adolescentes, quizás Baymax tenía razón y en realidad él si estaba enamorado de aquella pelinegra de mechones morados con lindos labios color frambuesa con olor a cereza.

(O-O) (O-O) (O-O)

-Qué lindo es el amor ¿Verdad?-

-Siiiii- Responde Hiro idiotizado sin dejar de ver tras la ventana, cuando de pronto ve reflejado en el vidrio una figura esbelta y alta, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de aquella presencia.

\- ¡Pero queeé!- se sobresalta el adolescente al darse la media vuelta y descubrir que aquella figura reflejada en su ventana se trataba de la alegre Honey Lemon, la cual ya lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de par en par. _"Pero qué diablos les pasa a todos hoy, ¿acaso me quieren matar de un susto?", _antes de que Hiro pudiera protestar, pues ya bastante alterado se encontraba, la joven rubia empieza con sus preguntas incómodas:

-¿Así que enamorado Hiro? Awwwww que lindo- suspira Honey Lemon, el adolescente se sonroja rápidamente ante aquellas palabras, al parecer la rubia ya se había percatado de su metida de pata _"Ay no esto no puede estarme ocurriendo", _sin pensarlo dos veces Hiro se lanza en su defensa.

\- N-No, no,no, claro que no, pero de qué demonios hablas…- balbucea el pobre Hiro por el nerviosismo, Honey lo nota, lo que hace que se sonría en sus adentros, - ¿qué te hace pensar eso?... además…¿qué haces tú aquí?, me has asustado, no vuelvas a hacerme eso- el pelinegro le reprocha sin pensar en ninguna de las palabras que decía, lo único que quería era evadir el tema, pero aun a pesar de la reacción de Hiro la joven rubia no parece nada alterada ni arrepentida, por lo contrario, seguía dibujada esa sonrisa pícara en su blanco rostro.

\- Oh una disculpa por eso, hace rato llegué para darle las últimas mejoras a mi proyecto, sólo venía a despedirme pues vi la luz encendida de tu laboratorio entonces supuse que te encontraría aquí, llamé a la puerta pero no respondiste, entré y te vi suspirando tras la ventana…- Honey suspira al recordarlo, definitivamente lo había notado, Hiro no podía sentirse más avergonzado en ese momento – así que decidí no interrumpirte… perdón no lo pude resistir- se sonríe para sí misma la rubia, estaba a punto de auto defenderse el adolescente, cuando nuevamente la joven empieza hablar:

\- Así que… ¿Es Gogo la chica afortunada?- sus grandes ojos verdes se abren aún mas ante tal pregunta, como si trataran de decirle: _"Cuéntamelo todo", _Hiro se sonroja demasiado, tanto que si tuviera un espejo ante él de seguro se vería tan rojo como un tomate, era lo que más temía que preguntara y ahora el pobre adolescente no tenía a donde huir, estaba atrapado.

-¡Q- quee!- Resopla evadiendo sus grandes ojos verdes, que parecían grandes imanes pues no le quitaban la vista de encima - ¡Claro que no!- el chico mira a todos lados menos a ella.

\- Vamos, no lo niegues- Honey Lemon le insiste con una gran sonrisa, aquello al pelinegro no le causa ninguna gracia.

-¿Negarlo?, pero si no lo estoy negando, ¿Yo sentir algo por Gogo?, por favor...- el adolescente empieza a hablar de prisa sin control alguno, pero la rubia parecía estarlo disfrutando pues aquella sonrisa seguía aún dibujada en ella, Hiro se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

– Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas Honey Lemon, no es lo que tú crees, yo no siento nada por…-

-¡Cuidado Hiro!- Honey lo interrumpe, pero la advertencia de la rubia llegó demasiado tarde, en medio de su nerviosismo Hiro da un mal paso hacia atrás terminando por tropezar con unas cajas de cartón, haciéndolo que cayera de sentaderas.

\- Auuchh- se queja del dolor, al parecer se había lastimado uno de sus codos en la caída.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Honey Lemon corre rápido en su auxilio extendiéndole su mano.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo me lastimé un poco, nada grave- coge la mano extendida de la rubia restableciéndose de pie nuevamente, de pronto se oye aquel sonido de activación muy familiar para ambos, _"Oh no" _piensa de inmediato Hiro, unos pasos esponjosos se acercan a ambos jóvenes.

\- Hola, yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal, oí un sonido de angustia- Al escucharlo Hiro se lleva su mano a la cara, _"Estoy perdido… aquí vamos de nuevo"._

\- En una escala del uno al diez ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

-Hola amigo- el adolescente se acerca al robot malvavisco con una gran sonrisa fingida– Estoy bien no te preocupes, gracias, creo que este no es el momento adecuado ¿entiendes?- le termina susurrando a su amigo robot, pero este no parecía entenderle, Honey se sonrió para sí misma _"Esto se pondrá bueno_" pensó.

-Voy a escanearte- le responde el robot sereno, Hiro se altera poniéndose más rojo.

-¡No Baymax!, ahora no amigo, nada de escaneo, estoy satisfecho con…- trata de impedirlo, pero resultó un rotundo fracaso,- Escaneo completo- exclamó el robot.

\- Tienes un pequeño hematoma cutáneo en tu mano izquierda, con un poco de hielo en la zona infectada bajarás la inflamación al igual que la aplicación de un ungüento a base de árnica…-

\- Muy bien amigo, lo tendré en cuenta, es suficiente, hora de encogerse, estoy satisfecho…- le resopla el pelinegro, pero Baymax parecía no acabar aún.

\- Además he detectado que tus niveles de hormonas y neurotransmisores indican que estás pasando por una etapa propia de la pubertad, en el cual…-

\- ¡Baymax ya basta! ¡Te he dicho que es suficiente! Estoy…- el chico ya bastante alterado se abalanza sobre el robot empujándolo hacia su fuente de energía, pero de nada le sirvió, la rubia los miraba bastante divertida.

\- Tu cuerpo sentirá emociones fuertes hacia una persona, manifestadas en: nerviosismo así como un cosquilleo fuerte en el estómago…-

-¡Baymax!-

-Diagnóstico: enamoramiento-

-Gracias Baymax- Hiro mira indignado a su amigo _"¿Y ahora qué?"._

Un pequeño chillido de emoción se escapa de los labios de Honey Lemon –Wiiiiii, lo sabía- grita emocionada la rubia, aquello sólo avergüenza más al pobre Hiro dejándolo mudo y bastante sonrojado, "_Trágame tierra", "Trágame tierra", _es lo único en lo que pensaba el adolescente en ese momento; al verlo tan serio, Honey decide reanimarlo:

-Tranquilo Hiro- se inclina ante él colocando sus manos en sus hombros -puedes confiar en mí- lo mira con dulzura con sus grandes ojos verdes.

\- Pero yo, es que yo...- balbucea nervioso, el pelinegro no tenía ya argumentos para defenderse, ella ya lo sabía todo.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, es algo normal y muy hermoso- De pronto esa sonrisa característica de la joven se esfuma un poco, lanzando con ello un suspiro triste, como el amor es maravilloso, también puede doler_: ¿Por qué tuviste que partir tan pronto?, ¿Qué no ves que aún te necesitaba?, hay heridas que ni el tiempo puede sanar tan fácilmente, aún eres parte de mi corazón, Tadashi"._

-Pero yo… es que… ¡sólo mírame!- le reprocha el adolescente soltándose de sus brazos -Yo sólo soy un niño para ella y ella en cambio…– Hiro baja su mirada -Ella solo me mira como un hermano menor...jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella- Suspira tristemente.

\- Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, jamás lo sabrás sino se lo dices- le sonríe tratando de reanimar al apagado adolescente.

-Voy a contactarla para que le digas tus sentimientos a tu persona amada y así mejorar tu estado de ánimo- la voz del amigable robot resopla de pronto apareciendo en su pantalla la fotografía de Gogo.

-¡Pero quee!- grita conmocionado Hiro - ¡No Baymax!, ¡No te atrevas!- se lanza sobre el robot tratando de cancelar la acción que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿entendiste?- le dice con voz agitada el pelinegro, cansado camina a su escritorio de trabajo, se sienta y se dispone seguir trabajando con su proyecto dejando atrás a Honey, ella lo miró atentamente sabía que el muchacho no se sentía nada bien.

La joven camina hacia él colocándose a espaldas suyo, se inclina poniendo una vez más sus manos en sus hombros, y le susurra al oído:- Ánimo Hiro, si yo fuera tú se lo diría, pues nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido- Hiro nota su voz un poco quebrantada, perfectamente sabía a qué se debía, pero no le mencionó ninguna palabra de ello, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

\- Gracias Honey Lemon-Fue lo único que se limitó a responderle a la rubia, más no la miró ya a los ojos.

\- Por nada para eso son los amigos- le sonríe en su tono alegre habitual alejándose de él, Hiro ya no dijo ni una palabra más.

-Piénsalo Hiro- fue lo último que dijo la rubia tras cerrar la puerta, dejándolo a solas con Baymax, el silencio volvió a gobernar el laboratorio del joven adolescente.

_"Y ahora que podría ser peor"_ Hiro cierra sus ojos reprochándose de todo lo ocurrido, pero no duró tanto pues un sonido proveniente de su celular lo sacó de su trance, al tomarlo ve que la pantalla está iluminada y en ella indicaba un mensaje, al abrirlo y ver de quien pertenecía las mejillas del pobre muchacho se vuelven a poner rojas como un tomate:

_ "Hiro, ¿todo está bien? Me contactó Baymax"_

_"¿Por qué a mí?"_

* * *

**Yei al fin mi primer capítulo terminado, he de confesarles que no fue fácil, es difícil poner tus ideas en orden a la hora de escribir XD, también disculpen si algún error gramatical o de ortografía se me pasó, cuando uno escribe se emociona tanto que cuando menos te das cuenta se te pasa xD, aún así siempre procuro revisar.**

**Por último, no se si lo notaron, pero algunas ideas en las que me basé para escribir aparecen durante los créditos de la película, por ejemplo donde Hiro aparece en la noticia de un periódico que es galardonado por el Instituto, sinceramente esos créditos me encantaron (amo el concepto de arte de esta película).**

**No me cabe mas que agradecer el tiempo que se tomaron para leerme, si les ha gustado no duden en comentar, sean usuarios o no de fanfiction, para mi su opinión es la que me inspira seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo 2015, mis mejores deseos. ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Intentos fallidos(Parte I)

**Hola de nuevo, antes que nada pido una disculpa enorme por no haberme actualizado antes, tuve mudanza, me quedé sin internet y todo un show, este capítulo estaba programado para el 11 de enero, ya les explicaré al final mis razones pero si les adelanto que fue escrito con mucho cariño. Agradezco de todo corazón sus valiosos comentarios, sus favoritos y por seguir esta historia, estoy realmente emocionada al ver tanta respuesta y la gran visita que tuvo mi historia, gracias por su aprobación y por darle una oportunidad, estoy muy contenta.**

**Antes que nada este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes no quería hacerlos esperar más, pero la segunda parte ya está en proceso, en esta primera parte encontraran roces de Tadahoney para todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja que me ha conquistado también él corazón, ahora sí, sin mayor demora les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfruten, con cariño: mjoi25.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Intentos fallidos (Parte I)**

\- Tadashi- una voz joven se hace resonar a en las instalaciones del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, su eco se disipa sobre el silencio del lugar; bajo la luz de la luna llena se encontraba aquel joven de cabellera negra desarreglada contemplando un monumento construido a las afueras de la universidad, el de su hermano.

-Hola hermano- le sonríe a la estatua imaginando que esta misma le devuelve la sonrisa, aquella que guardaba con tanto recelo en sus recuerdos y le reconfortaba el corazón cuando más lo necesitaba; sin prestar atención a su alrededor, el adolescente empieza hablar a solas sin importarle siquiera que alguien lo viese o escuchase.

\- Por fin llegó el día- le resopla alegremente – ¿Sabes?, me he esforzado demasiado como tú querías que yo lo hiciera, sólo espero poder ganar ese galardón, jamás perdiste la fe en mi y eso te lo agradezco Tadashi, no te defraudaré, donde sea que te encuentres, quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, es una promesa - el chico suspira recordando aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos, su rostro dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes Tadashi?, daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí conmigo en este preciso momento, con ganas de regresar el tiempo y poderte ver entre la multitud dándome ánimos y diciéndome que todo estará bien, pero… hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar- el pelinegro hace una pequeña pausa tomando un ligero soplo de aire cayendo en la cuenta de su realidad, sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna se empiezan a apagar, su brillo natural se fue desvaneciendo con el paso de los segundos, sin previo aviso aquel hueco en su corazón se hizo sentir de golpe, una vez más aquéllos recuerdos dolorosos atormentaron como ráfagas la mente del adolescente, hiriéndolo como fuertes puñaladas en su pecho.

\- Ya hace tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado, muchos me dicen que en realidad no te has ido mientras no olvide tu recuerdo- la voz del chico se torna más frágil y sus ojos castaños cristalinos, quebrantándose con cada palabra que se escapa de sus labios –Pero…no es así, me es tan difícil asimilarlo a veces y a pesar de que sigues en mi mente y mi corazón los recuerdos vuelven a mí y me atormentan; te has marchado, los recuerdos no me bastan, ¡te necesito aquí conmigo!- el pelinegro pierde la cordura de sus pensamientos, sentimientos de coraje e impotencia le inundan el corazón, provocándole una gran pesadez en su pecho.

\- ¡¿Por qué Tadashi?!, ¡¿por qué te tuviste que marchar tan pronto?!- alza su voz reprochándole sin consentimiento alguno de sus palabras, no pudo contenerlo más, una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos recorriendo lentamente su mejilla.

-Teníamos tantos planes y proyectos juntos, ¡tú me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo!, eras tan joven, tenías una vida por delante, ¡tú merecías vivir!, me hace falta tu guía, ¡yo jamás seré como tú!- desmoralizado se deja caer de rodillas al suelo bajando su mirada, cierra sus ojos tratando de encontrar paz en su agitado corazón.

-Tadashi te extraño- susurra en voz baja.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho- una dulce voz femenina hace volver al pelinegro a su realidad, aún desorientado se incorpora nuevamente de pie y con una de sus mangas de su sweater seca las lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

\- Honey… yo…yo no te vi llegar- baja su mirada avergonzado, no quería que la rubia se percatara de su dolor y sintiera lástima por él, pero era demasiado tarde, la joven lo escuchó todo, mas él no sabía que ella lo comprendía más de lo que pudiese imaginarse, pues de cierta forma compartían el mismo dolor, sutilmente coloca sus brazos alrededor de Hiro y lo abraza con dulzura, Hiro sorprendido se dejó llevar correspondiéndole el abrazo a la joven rubia, instantes después alzó su mirada y pudo ver que Honey lo miraba fijamente con aquellos grandes ojos esmeralda con bastante ternura y comprensión, como una madre vería a su hijo.

\- Tadashi era una persona maravillosa en todos los sentidos, un gran hombre, un buen amigo dispuesto ayudar a cualquiera con su gran corazón de oro, pero sobre todo, el mejor hermano que pude a ver conocido, eras su mundo Hiro, él te quería mucho y lo menos que le gustaría en este momento es verte sufrir- dócilmente acaricia una de sus mejillas- Todos lo extrañamos Hiro, ninguna otra persona más ocupará su lugar en nuestros corazones y mientras no lo olvidemos, él vivirá siempre en nuestros recuerdos y sobre todo en nuestro corazón- le sonríe dulcemente la joven, Hiro sólo hace una pequeña mueca en sus labios regresándole el gesto.

\- No lo olvides, él vive en ti Hiro- baja su mano de la mejilla colocándola en el pecho del adolescente señalando a su corazón -y en el mío también- susurra al final fijando su mirada en dirección al monumento de Tadashi, su gran sonrisa se va apagando poco a poco, no lo podía negar, ella también lo extrañaba demasiado, y aunque trataba de ser fuerte, era difícil evitar que aquellos pensamientos de dolor de vez en cuando inundaran su mente, Hiro la miró preocupado, en el fondo sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darle consuelo a la chica.

\- Honey agradezco tu apoyo eres una gran amiga- la mira agradecido.

\- No es nada, para eso son los amigos Hiro- dirige por un instante su mirada al chico sonriéndole pero no tarda en volver a clavar sus ojos al monumento de Tadashi, Hiro no sabe más que decir y sin pensarlo demasiado pronuncia con dulzura las siguientes palabras:

-¿Sabes? Tadashi te adoraba, él me lo confesó poco antes de… bueno… del incendio, dijo que eras una persona maravillosa por dentro y por fuera, siempre entusiasta, él dijo que amaba tu sonrisa, eres una chica especial Honey Lemon, nunca cambies- al escucharlo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojan y su mirada entristece un poco más, Hiro notó que sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se pusieron acuosos, se sintió tan culpable_ "Pero que fue lo que dije"_, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, fue entonces que supo que aquel momento no era el adecuado para confesarle aquellas palabras.

\- Yo lo lamento Honey, no debí decirlo, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, perdóname yo no debí...-

\- No, no, está bien, no te disculpes Hiro, yo sé que no fue tu intención- dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ocultando su dolor, pero en cambio Hiro bajó la mirada, su rostro sólo reflejaba culpabilidad, un pequeño lapso de silencio incómodo envolvió a ambos, hasta que la chica decide interrumpirlo.

\- ¿Te confieso algo Hiro?- el chico vuelve su mirada en ella, aún avergonzado.

\- Yo también adoraba a tu hermano, sólo que... jamás pude decírselo- Honey le responde serena al adolescente, parecía que fuera quebrarse una vez más pero no lo hizo, el pelinegro no supo que responder, no quería herirla más, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón ella estaba destrozada, aunque supiera ocultarlo todo el tiempo tras su gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero sabes?...- sus ojos vuelven a recobrar su brillo característico, Hiro se sorprende con tan repentino cambio de actitud- No me arrepiento de nada, tu hermano me enseñó lo maravilloso que es amar y a pesar de todo, le estoy muy agradecida por regalarme tan lindos momentos junto a él que nadie más podrá darme, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme y eso al final es lo que cuenta, por eso no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de nada y conocerlo fue el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme- su sonrisa característica vuelve a su rostro, antes de que pudiera decir algo Hiro, Honey retoma la conversación.

\- Aún así Hiro, nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy- aquello saca de onda al joven adolescente, algo en ella no era normal, sospechaba que iba a decir algo más.

\- A sí que ¿tú que vas hacer?- lo mira pícaramente, algo tramaba la joven rubia, eso asusta un poco al pelinegro.

\- A que te refieres con hacer- la mira confundido tratando de ignorar aquella posible situación a la que se refería su amiga.

\- Pues que harás con tus sentimientos, los ocultaras ó ¿los confesarás?- lo mira con sus ojos bien abiertos casi acechándole.

\- ¡Ehhh!- el adolescente se sobresalta sonrojándose rápidamente por aquella pregunta – A que te refieres- Hiro trata de evadir el tema pero resulta en vano.

\- No te hagas, tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- lo mira retándolo a responder provocando que el adolescente se pusiera más nervioso.

-¿A…aa si?- al pobre chico se le empezaba a trabar la lengua, Honey sonríe en sus adentros al verlo así.

\- Si no se lo dices ella jamás se dará cuenta, Gogo suele ser un poco despistada en esas cosas- al escuchar su nombre sus mejillas se pone aún mas rosadas y su corazón acelera su latir, era tan difícil de ocultar para el adolescente, por un instante, el silencio vuelve a envolver a los dos jóvenes.

\- Y entonces ¿qué harás?- la rubia interrumpe abruptamente los pensamientos del chico, la mirada de este decae un poco.

\- Mejor déjalo así, no lo vale- le responde al fin Hiro resignado -los dos sabemos perfectamente que yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella- da un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

\- Pues jamás lo sabrás si no se lo dices- trata de animarlo.

\- Pero tan sólo mírame, ya te lo dije ayer, soy sólo un niño para ella, además bien lo dijiste, ella no tiene interés alguno sobre estas cosas, ¿para qué decirle?, es mejor que me guarde esto que siento, además, no quiero que se sienta incómoda por mi culpa, ella no lo merece, mejor déjalo así, Gogo y yo sólo seremos buenos amigos y hasta allí- el adolescente no dice ni una palabra más en un lapso de tiempo, Honey sólo lo mira preocupada pero segura de sí, tenía un plan para animar al chico.

-¿Tu la quieres verdad? Hiro se pone aún mas rojo de como estaba, sólo baja su mirada y empuña sus manos, no fue capaz de responderle, _"Lo sabía" _se sonríe en sus adentros la joven rubia, tomando su silencio como un sí.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que si la quieres- se lo reafirma la chica retando a responder a su pequeño amigo.

\- Bueno yo…yo en realidad, es que...- Hiro sólo se limita a balbucear, no es capaz de tan siquiera de ordenar sus ideas en su mente, Honey se sonríe, le causaba tanta ternura ver al pelinegro en esa situación.

-¿Sabes Hiro? a veces hay sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones, como yo hice con los míos...- la rubia suspira al contemplar una vez más la estatua de Tadashi- Pero ¿estás seguro que puedes controlar los tuyos hasta no darles importancia?, no cometas mi mismo error- dirige su vista a sus ojos castaños, su mirada denotaba inseguridad, claramente sabía que su amigo no sabía ni cómo actuar ni que decir, necesitaba de una mano amiga y allí estaba ella para dársela.

\- Bueno es que yo… yo no sé qué debo hacer- le comenta el adolescente afligido, Honey lo interrumpe para darle su consejo.

-Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan-se lo dice con bastante dulzura a su amigo.

-Pero Honey...- resopla Hiro pero nuevamente es interrumpido por la joven rubia, colocando sus manos en sus hombros mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

-Díselo Hiro antes de que sea demasiado tarde, recuerda, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido- le sonríe, pero el gesto del pelinegro es inexpresivo.

-¿Pero como esperas que lo diga? ni si quiera soy bueno para esas cosas- esquiva sus grandes ojos que lo acechan.

\- Pues no sé, usa esa cabecita brillante, sólo dilo y ya- la joven lo sorprende con un pequeño zape en su cabeza, algo que la rubia no acostumbraba hacer.

\- Pero no es tan sencillo- le reprocha el adolescente.

\- Lo sé, pero lo valdrá te lo aseguro- le insiste la joven con su gran sonrisa de par en par.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura que todo esto valdrá la pena? que no será un desastre y que todo esto no terminará muy muyyy mal- Hiro se sale de sus casillas subiendo el tono de su voz.

\- Ummm, ¿instinto femenino?- le guiñe un ojo junto con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Es en serio Honey?- frunce su ceño mirándola con incredulidad-¿Es lo mejor que se te pudo haber ocurrido?- le reprocha Hiro ya un tanto alterado cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno y por qué no lo descubres ahorita por tu cuenta- lo mira juguetona pero al adolescente no le causó ninguna gracia.

-¡¿Queeé?!- Hiro se sobresalta, al parecer Honey Lemon se percató de algo que el pelinegro no había notado aún, un pequeño chillido de emoción se le escapa de sus labios.

\- ¿Y ahora que te sucede?- le pregunta el adolescente un tanto confundido por su extraña actitud, la chica sólo se limita a sonreír.

-Bueno Hiro, vuelvo en un momentito, olvide algo- la rubia emocionada se aleja corriendo por las escaleras del Instituto antes de que su amigo pudiera preguntar detalles, no le queda más remedio que limitarse a seguirla con la mirada hasta perderla de vista,_ "Mujeres, quien las entiende"._

(O-O) (O-O) (O-O)

\- Hola Hiro- no pasó ni un minuto cuando una voz familiar lo sorprende por sus espaldas, Hiro se paraliza al reconocerla, torpemente da media vuelta en su encuentro _"Me las pagarás Honey"_ piensa en sus adentros.

\- Go…ogo- el adolescente empieza a titubear - No te vi llegar- pudo sentir como la sangre de su rostro empezaba a hervir y el latir de su corazón se intensificó, lo único que pedía es que ella no lo notara.

\- ¿Y Honey a donde se fue?- le pregunta serena dirigiendo su vista en dirección a las escaleras del Instituto mientras truena una de sus bombas de chicle sabor uva.

\- Ahhh Honey…-Nervioso se lleva la mano detrás de la nuca _"Esto no puede estar pasándome"_

Bueno e…eella sólo me dijo que olvidó algo… emmm… quizás regresó a su laboratorio, no debe de tardar- los nervios empezaron a traicionar al adolescente provocando que titubeara cada vez que de su boca pronunciaba algo, pero aquello la pelinegra de mechones morados no parecía notarlo, le era indiferente.

\- Umm ya veo, ¿Y los demás chicos no han llegado?- dirigió su vista a sus ojos castaños, aquella mirada era tan penetrante que provocó que el pobre chico se pusiera aún mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, pero a pesar de ello era inevitable dejar de observarla, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ella se veía tan hermosa esa noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba cada detalle de aquel fino rostro haciéndola ver aún más bella, aquellos ojos castaños como almendras lo hipnotizaban junto a esos labios color frambuesa que provocaban que perdiera la cordura, el pelinegro entra en un pequeño trance, pero el tronar de otra de las bombas de Gogo lo hacen volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Hey Hiro! llamando a tierra, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿me estas escuchado si quiera?- la joven pelinegra pierde el quicio ante su distraído amigo, pero trata rápido de restablecerse y guardar la calma, "_Tranquila, respira, respira" _se repite una y otra vez en su mente_,_ sabía que algo no andaba bien, últimamente había notado al adolescente algo diferente y extraño en su forma de actuar, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

-Perdón, perdón, ¿qué me preguntaste?- el adolescente estaba tan clavado en sus pensamientos que no puso atención y ninguna de las palabras que le dijo la chica _"Torpe, torpe, ¿pero que me sucede?"_ se reprende en sus pensamientos, Gogo sólo le frunce el seño y se cruza de brazos, lo único que provoca es sacarla más de sus casillas con su pregunta.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- le insiste una vez más alterada la joven pelinegra, Hiro sólo la mira confundido estaba en grandes aprietos, sin pensarlo dos veces le replica:

-Estoy bien, es sólo estrés por la convención, eso es todo- se inventa un pretexto para salirse del embrollo en el que estaba metido, ve como las facciones duras del rostro de Gogo se suavizan, al parecer se lo había creído, el adolescente sintió un gran alivio, aunque sus nervios seguían allí presentes.

\- Tranquilo niño genio, todo estará bien- lo mira comprensiva sorprendiéndolo con un golpe de puño cerrado en su hombro, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Auch- se queja el pelinegro mientras se soba el hombro _ "menos mal que Baymax no está aquí"_ pensó sintiendo alivio por eso.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya se te hizo costumbre- le reclama jugando, la joven deja escapar una pequeña carcajada de su boca, nunca antes vio Hiro a Gogo sonreír de esa manera, aquello aceleró su corazón, la hacía lucir más hermosa.

\- Mmm es sólo para animarte, niño genio- le guiñe uno de sus ojos sin dejar de burlarse del adolescente sacándole la lengua.

\- Ja ja pues vaya forma de animar, niña nerd- le sigue la corriente burlándose de ella, pero no le funcionó la estrategia al muchacho, pues Gogo resultó ser mas astuta y con un movimiento ágil la chica se coloca a poco centímetros del rostro de Hiro retándolo, esto lo ruboriza demasiado, al parecer la chica disfrutaba verlo desatinar.

\- Oh si, mira quien lo dice, el niño genio que ganará el galardón esta noche- clava sus ojos en los suyos intimidándolo, pero lo único que provoca es que su rostro se ponga más rojo que un tomate.

\- Emm… no…no es para tanto, tú… tú también traes un buen proyecto, puedes ganarlo también- tartamudea una vez más el pobre adolescente, era inevitable no hacerlo teniendo a la chica tan cerca de él.

\- Mmm es probable... pero no si estás tú aquí- truena otras de sus bombas alejándose de su rostro, dejando al pobre Hiro en estado de shock, todo fue tan rápido pero para él el tiempo no pareció pasar, un silencio incómodo envuelve a los dos jóvenes, el pelinegro era incapaz de decir algo por el nerviosismo en que se encontraba, temía meter una vez más la pata, después de todo no era necesario que estuviera Baymax presente para hacerlo quedar en ridículo, con él bastaba.

\- Anda vamos adentro, seguro lo chicos no tardan en llegar- la pelinegra rompe el silencio que los dividía, sin decir más la joven da media vuelta y se dirige rumbo las escaleras del Instituto esperando que Hiro la siguiera, pero no fue así, el chico se queda paralizado bajo la estatua de su hermano, mirando como la hermosa joven que lo volvía loco se aleja de su lado, de la nada algo en su interior le empezó a causar una fuerte inquietud, una especie de incertidumbre que no dejaba su mente en paz, entonces aquellas palabras vinieron a él:_ "A veces hay sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones pero, ¿estás seguro que puedes controlar los tuyos hasta no darles importancia?, hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan" _sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

\- ¡Gogo espera!- sorprendida la pelinegra se detuvo dándose la media vuelta, el adolescente siente un fuerte vuelco en el estomago al ver aquellos ojos confundidos yacían nuevamente sobre él _"¿Pero que he dicho?"_

\- ¿Que sucede Hiro?- le pregunta sorprendida Gogo, el chico se armó de valor y con pasos torpes camina a su dirección deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- Yo…yo tengo que decirte algo importante- empuña sus manos para darse fuerza, su corazón ya latía a mil por hora, trato de mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos castaños pero era demasiado intenso, costándole trabajo sostener su mirada fija sobre ella.

\- ¿A sí?, ¿y qué es?- sus ojos se abren en sorpresa por lo que acaba de decirle su amigo, algo dentro de ella le decía que pasaba algo mas pero trató de ignorarlo conservando su calma, se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, masticando tranquila su chicle como si nada pasara.

_"Vamos Hiro, es ahora o nunca"_ se trato de dar ánimos así mismo, respira hondamente antes de hablar, mil cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento pero expresarlas fue más difícil de lo que imaginó, al principio sus labios sólo emitían gemidos extraños las palabras no podían fluir libremente, nervioso se muerde el labio inferior y una vez mas lo intenta, ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Bueno... es que… ¿es que no lo haz notado?- tartamudea al fin el chico _" bien dicho genio, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?"._

-Emmm, ¿notar que?- la joven lo mira aún mas confundida, en su mente no entraba tan siquiera la idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

\- Algo nuevo y diferente- exclamó después de un lapso de tiempo de silencio _"Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo, trágame tierra"_

\- Aja... ¿y cuál es el punto?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- la pelinegra empezaba a perder su paciencia ante el chico, al notarlo, el adolescente supo que tenía que decirlo ya.

\- Bueno… me refiero a que yo...- Hiro vuelve sus ojos a Gogo y sus mejillas hierven mas _"Vamos tu puedes, no metas la pata"._

\- Es que tu…-

\- Si, ¿yo qué?- lo interrumpe Gogo impaciente, no era de la clase de chicas que aguantaba tanto rodeo.

\- Es decir…-

-Bueno…-

-Lo que quiero decirte es que tú...-

-¡Hola chicos listos para la gran noche! Es hora para la ciencia-

_"¡Pero queeé!"_

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé no me odien no debí cortarle en esa parte, pero no se preocupen verán mas de esto en la segunda parte. Como dije este capítulo iba actualizarse el 11 de Enero pues fue mi sexto aniversario con mi novio, las situaciones que verán sobre todo en el siguiente capítulo están inspiradas en las nuestras, espero las disfruten y darles ese toque especial con mi experiencia.**

**Como datos curiosos como dije en el capitulo anterior, varias escenas las saqué de los créditos finales de la película, esta vez el monumento a honor a Tadashi que sale en la noticia de un periódico y por último para todos aquellos fanáticos del anime que vieron Sakura Card Captor seguro notaron una frase, este es uno de mis animes favoritos, crecí con él así que quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje en este capítulo.**

**Me despido, nos vemos con la segunda parte, no olviden darle favorito o seguir esta historia y sobre todo dejar sus valiosos comentarios me hacen muy feliz leerlos, les mando un fuerte abrazo su amiga:mjoi25.**


End file.
